


Behind the scenes

by Aloverofminecraftandfanfic



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gay, M/M, dreamnotfound, first book please be kind to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28374681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aloverofminecraftandfanfic/pseuds/Aloverofminecraftandfanfic
Summary: DreamNotFound is the ship in this book. Everything is normal at first untill a moment happens where they arnt sure everything isnt as normal as they thought thast they were.
Relationships: And possibly anyone else from the SMP, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please be very kind to me this is my first book. I love all of you and you can subscribe if you want!

It's a cold and dark night in Orlando Florida 3:25am, "Where even am I?" Dream questions his self. He looks twords the moon he sees it glisten on the dark water. He looks all around he dosent see anything familiar, he decides that he will just sit down and enjoy the waves untill morning comes. He closes his eyes and hopes for the best, then he all of a sudden feels a cold splash of water on his shins. Dream hade just relized that he was sitting up really close the the shore. He trys to get up but he can't he feels paralized, scared and hopeless. The waves get higher, higher and higher untill the water is up to his chin, Dream is paralized with fear and can't contain his fear. Then all of a sudden he is fully submerged in the cold ocean. It pulls him into a whirlpool out in the middle of the ocean, it then spits him back up onto a piece of drift wood. He has now gaind full control over his body. He screams for help only to get dragged back into the ocean by a force of magic. He feels as if he is about to die finally letting the saltwater into his lungs sinking to the bottom of the ocean.

"Help!!!!!" Dream wakes up screaming in a cold sweat with all of his clothes sticking to him. He looks to tje foot of his bed and sees his pet cat Patches sitting there confused "Sorry to scare you little dude, I hade a nightmare." Patches still looks at him like he's crazy. Dream looks around his room and notices the rays of sun peaking through the little gap in between his curtains, he grabbs his phone and looks at the time "9:31 it's almost time for georges stream" he says to himself. So he streches and gets out of bed and walks to his kitchen and gets some food for Patches who is very hungery, and then gets a full bowl of cereal for himself. As he sits down to eat his cereal he goes back to his room and gets his phone off of the charger and sits down at his table and scrolls through twitter for about 15 minutes. "Well it's time to get ready for the stream." Dream wispers to himself. He goes to his room after putting his bowl in the sink, then he turn on his computer and joins the discord with SapNap and George. "Hey, guys have you started you streams yet?" Dream asks the other two.

"Mhm about finished setting up." SapNap replies.

"Yeah just finished setting up, exept the fact that Tommy keeps sending me DM's," George chuckled. SapNap then starts to introduce his stream by saying "Hey mommas, whats up me and my friends are going to be doing a little survival world that Dream should start making!" SapNap said greeting all the early viewers. Then George pipes in and says "Yeah Dream you SHOULD make that world!" George said in a joking tone.

"Alright alright I will make the world jeez." Dream said with a slight smirk on his face. Then George started his stream just as he joined the world and they played for a while, then everyone said bye to the streams.

"Alright guys I have to go I have a doctors apointment in a few ttyl." SapNap said leaving the discord call leaving George and Dream alone. Dead silence occured, not a akward silence but conforting one, Dream heard clicking on the other line he could tell that George was editing. Silence filled the room for a little bit, untill George broke it.

"How did you sleep last night?" George said rather enthusiastically.

"I slept rather well beside the nightmare.." Dream replid to the question.

"Well what was the nightmare about?" George asked concered.

"You know that one that I told you about with the beach and how I get dragged into the ocean?" Dream asked George.

"Oh yeah how you told me it reoccurs every night or so, yeah I am really sorry that you keep having that nightmare over and over again." George said with empathy in his voice.

"I still wonder what is meaning is, since every nightmare has a meaning of some sort.." Dream said.

"I can do some research if you want me to?" George offered Dream.

"No, thanks though Gogy." Dream said happily.

"Remember Dream I would do anything for you!" George said happily

"Anything?!" Dream asked rather loudly.

"Well not anything, and if anything it would cost you something." George replided

"Does that mean you would come over to Florida for me?" Dream asks.

"Do you want me to come over to Florida?" George asked rather impationtly.

"I mean of course I do but the real question is do you want to come to Florida?" Dream asked Gogy with hope in his eye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys i am so so sorry everytime i try to write a chapter my tablet restarts and i loose progress, I have pretty much lost inspiration for this but i do have an idea for next chapter, feel free to leave suggestions!

Again i am so so so sorry! And here is my wattpad if yall want it, I might post a wilbur soot × Oc book soon. My user name is avawolfington08


	3. Finally an update

“Dream of course I want to come to Florida! Also I have to show you something, imma hang up on discord then I am going to FaceTime you mkay?” George said hastily hanging up.

“Ok-“ Dream was cut short by George hanging up. Dream was very confused by Georges actions. He very shortly was called by George on FaceTime, he quickly picked up the call and was greeted by Georges warm smile.

“Dream, I was going to save this as a surprise, but......” George said nervously holding up plane tickets of some sorts.

“Are you fucking with me right now? Cause George if you are I gonna-“ Dream said his emotions tied and confused.

“No Dream, my flight to Florida is in two days!” George said really excited.

“Oh. My. God. Wait does that mean you will stay with me? Like in my house!?” Dream asked rather excitedly.

“Yes Dream I wouldn’t want to go anywhere else in the world other than where you are!” George exclaimed marking Dream smile. Dream had not shown George his face yet.

“I will pick you up at the airport so we can have our actual first hug!” Dream suggested, George agreed. They then fell asleep barely able keep their minds off of what was to come in two days time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello thank you for reading this!  
> Sorry if it’s short I will be posting this on my Wattpad so I might update this story there first!

**Author's Note:**

> Omg you actually read it thank you I will try to update as much as I can!


End file.
